The Fog from Hell
by Heathcliff-Hodges
Summary: When Stan's best friend gets murdered, he does everything to find out who the killer is. Nothing scares him more though than when he starts to get help from beyond the grave from the vengeful ghost of his best friend. Can Stan find out who killed Kyle so he can rest in peace or will he be the next victim? I do not own South Park.
1. The Discovery

It started to drizzle slightly as I was walking home from baseball practice, I didn't mind it though, the cold droplets felt great against my sweating skin. I then started thinking about my title as the star pitcher of South Park High, Craig had mocked me for being too short to play baseball professionally; but I had said that Marcus Giles was 5'8 too and he played baseball professionally.

"Yea, but then he started sucking and he hasn't played since 2009 and he's not even forty yet." Craig said.

"He didn't start sucking, he was just injured a lot so he didn't get a lot of play time." I said with a shrug. I was so involved in the memory of mine and Craig's conversation that I didn't notice that I had walked into a ditch. I was about to walk back out when something caught my eye, there was a navy blue sheet with two legs sticking out from beneath it.

"Nice Halloween prop, Kenny." I said with a chuckle knowing that Kenny liked to put up scary decorations around town even when it wasn't Halloween. I reached over to tug off the sheet to see what Kenny's full prop looked like. Instead of being amused, I found myself taken aback with horror. It took me a few minutes to realise that I was looking down at the face of my super best friend. I could see that he had bruises around his neck like someone had strangled him, and he had bruises on his upper arms like someone had been gripping him very tightly before then. I stumbled quickly out of the ditch and I began throwing up my chicken sandwich that I had for lunch earlier. About fifteen minutes later, I pulled myself together in time to call the police. Not soon after, two detectives and a team of forensic investigators were there investigating the case.

"You didn't touch anything else besides the sheet did you?" One of them asked; he had sandy brown hair with a touch of grey, sharp blue eyes, and a nose that looked like a hawk's. I noticed his name was Officer Brant. I shook my head.

"How well did you know the victim?" The second detective, a black man with short curly hair in his early thirties asked. His name was Officer Collins.

"He was my best friend; I've known him since we were three years old." I said with my voice cracking, the knowledge that I was never going to see him again was hitting me now. A few questions later, the officers told me that I was free to go. When I got home, I burst into tears as soon as I entered the door. My mother looked at me with shock as she took me in her arms and started rocking me gently.

"What happened?" She asked soothingly. Usually, I hated when she treated me like a baby but right now it was the most comforting thing in the world.

"What's the matter Stan? Did you get kicked off the baseball team?" My dad asked causally walking into the room. I wanted to hit him, how dare he compare my agony to Kyle dying the same as being kicked off some silly sports team.

"Kyle's dead." I managed to choke out a few minutes later. Both my parents stood there with shocked looks on their faces.

"Are you sure it was Kyle? I mean it's pretty foggy out today." My dad then said.

"Of course I'm sure, I know what my best friend looks like." I snapped.

"Do his parents know?" My mother asked. I shrugged, and told them what had happened.

"Oh you poor dear, you must be so traumatised." She said stroking my back lovingly.

"You know what this means right?" Shelly asked coming down the rest of the way of the stairs, I hadn't even noticed she had been standing there.

"Why were you eavesdropping?" I asked.

"I wasn't eavesdropping, I was listening intently." She said tucking a stray strand of short brown hair behind her ear. Shelly had gotten pretty, I had to admit that, and she had toned down quite a bit and became likable in many aspects; but she was still a royal pain sometimes.

"Anyway, it means that there is a murderer on the loose." Shelly said.

"Don't say that!" My mother gasped out with her face turning as white as a sheet.

"Well it's true, I mean how many enemies did Kyle have besides the fat ass? Even Cartman isn't crazy enough to kill him."

I thought about what Shelly had said all through dinner and I realised that she was right. There was a murderer on the loose, a murderer who had killed my best friend and I was going to find him even if I ended up dying myself.


	2. The Voice

The fire of rage burns deep within my soul; it consumes me until it feels like my whole body is aflame. I hate whoever did this to Kyle with the fiery burning passion of a million suns. Right now I am at his funeral, standing next to his younger brother who is just staring at the floor. I almost nudge him, to make him pay attention, but I decide to let him be instead.

"I can't believe this would happen, who could do this to my poor baby?" Kyle's mom cries out to no one in particular. A lot of times when I was younger, I had always thought she talked so much because she enjoyed the sound of her own voice. When I look around, I am surprised to see Cartman sitting in the back dabbing his eyes with a wadded up tissue. For as long as I could remember, he and Kyle had been the biggest of rivals, but now he was sitting back there crying like Kyle was the best friend he ever had. I wanted to go tell him off, to tell him to stop acting like he cared so much about Kyle just because he wasn't here anymore. I decided that I would do it some other day; I didn't want to cause a scene at my best friend's funeral.

**Kenny's POV:**

Stan keeps giving me heat about not going to Kyle's funeral; he keeps telling me that even _Cartman _went. That shocked me, but not as much as when Kyle's girlfriend Melinda started putting the moves on Craig. I mean seriously, he's not even cold in the ground yet and she's already trying to hook up with another guy. I then started to think; maybe she had killed Kyle so she could hook up with Craig…

I had started making a suspect list of the people who it couldn't be on the day of Kyle's funeral, but that was only one of my many excuses for not going. On the list so far I had: Butters, he is way too nice to do anything like that, Tweek, he'd probably have a heart attack at just the thought of killing someone. Trent Boyett had been my number one suspect until I remembered that he was gunned down two months ago in a drug deal gone wrong. Only one pew seat was full at his funeral if that, it was pretty sad. Next on the list I had Stan, of course he wouldn't kill his best friend, his best friend that he was in love with. He doesn't know I know about that though, one day while waiting for him to finish with baseball practice so he could drive me home, I "accidentally" read his journal. I was pretty sure that Kyle was in love with Stan too, I figured he was only dated Melinda to please his mother. I put the end of my pen in my mouth and started chewing on it thoughtfully, I then started jotting down a list of people who could have done it. Wendy was the first person I wrote down, she was Stan's girlfriend, she probably found out about Stan being in love with Kyle and she wanted to get him out of the way. Next on my list was Melinda, she wanted to hook up with other guys and she couldn't do that with Kyle's mother as a future mother in law. Third was Craig, maybe he had killed Kyle so he could hook up with Melinda, maybe they had both done it. A couple of hours later without having anymore suspects, I sighed and put the piece of paper in a safe place and hoped that the police would have better luck than I did.

**Stan's POV:**

I hated going back to school; everyone kept looking at me with so much pity it made me want to puke. To make matters worse, people that had never even paid attention to me before were trying to act like I was their best friend in the whole wide world. I glared at Melinda and shook my head with disgust when I saw her making out with Craig right in the middle of the hallway.

"I don't know; they look kind of cute together." The voice that I heard behind me shocked me; it was the voice that I spent hours listening to, the voice that sounded like the most beautiful melody, the voice of my best friend. I whipped around quickly, hoping that I would see him, but my heart sank when I saw empty space behind me. I didn't know what I was hoping for; of course he wasn't going to be there. I was about to start walking up to my first hour class when Butters came running up to me,

"Do we have baseball practice tonight?" He asks. I was surprised when Butters signed up to play baseball; he was never the sporty type when we were going up. However, the coach took one look at the six foot four Butters and automatically gave him a spot on the team. The coaches here are shallow like that; they are looking for the tallest, biggest kids.

"The bigger you are, the more intimidating, you intimidate someone enough it won't matter how good of a player you are." The coach had said once while he was puffing on a cigarette. It didn't matter where he was; the coach always had a cigarette lit. Cartman and Kenny had always laughed at me when I told them how unfair the coaches around here were. Cartman told me that I was being oversensitive like always. They didn't understand though, Kenny was too poor and Cartman was too busy with his many get rich quick schemes to play school sports. Kyle understood though, he had went to tryouts with me when I first joined the team but before he could even step out onto the field, the coach cut him and started laughing so hard that I thought he was going to die. Kyle and I didn't speak for a few days after that, he was angry at me for trying out for the team instead of seeing if he was okay. That in turn made me angry, that he cared more about his butt hurt feelings than my whole future. I then started ignoring him. Two weeks after that, we finally made up and shared a big bowl of ice cream. It was then that I realised that I was madly in love with him.

"Uh, are you okay?" Butters' voice said penetrating through my thoughts of Kyle and baseball.

"Yea, sorry, I guess I just spaced for a moment." I said rubbing my head sheepishly.

"A moment? More like ten minutes, try not to do that at baseball practice." Craig snorted walking by with his arm around Melinda. I started grinding my teeth together; Craig thought he was such hot shit. Even when we were little kids, Craig had thought he was the best thing since sliced bread but now he was even cockier and completely unbearable.

"Just ignore him; he still sleeps with a stuffed animal." I heard _that _voice say behind me, but when I turned around I was just left looking at empty space again.


End file.
